


Buttered Toast on Jack

by DonRicci



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, More food involved, PWP, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto can't find a table, Jack is asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttered Toast on Jack

Ianto frowned, looking around the small room that was Jack's. He had been intending to set his food on the bedside table and eat from there like he always did on mornings like this, but as he surveyed the wreckage of the table from the previous night, when Jack had attempted to and succeeded in fucking Ianto through said table, he realize that wouldn't be possible.

Ianto looked around and, not seeing any other suitable surfaces in the immediate vicinity, shrugged, His fault the table is broken.

He sat down on the bed and carefully pulled the covers down until Jack's stomach was exposed. Ianto ran a hand over it and prayed the immortal wouldn't roll over. Living tables were tricky that way.

He quickly transferred his breakfast, two pieces of buttered toast, to Jack's stomach, setting the plate on the floor.

This being done, Ianto sat Indian style on the bed next to Jack and picked up the first piece of toast, biting off a corner and setting it back down. The butter was still melting onto the toast, and a bit ran off the edge of the bread, landing on Jack's stomach and causing the muscles to twitch slightly.

Ianto reached out a hand to make sure his toast didn't fall off, and then took another bite.

Eventually, when Ianto was down to the second half of the last piece of toast, Jack's eyes shot open, "There's toast on my stomach."

Ianto swallowed the bit of toast he was currently chewing and replied, "Yes, sir, there is."

"What's it doing there?" Jack lifted his head to look at it, careful not to disturb the food.

"You broke the table last night, sir. I didn't have anywhere else to put it," Ianto looked at him, face schooled into his best butler mask, which had a bit less effect when he was naked from the waist up.

Jack burst out laughing, "Ianto Jones, you never cease to amaze me!"

Ianto bit off more of the toast and set it back down on Jack's stomach, where Jack promptly grabbed it and bit off the untouched corner, "'S good toast."

"It's considered bad manners to talk with your mouth full, sir," Ianto snatched the toast from Jack's hand and set it back down on his stomach, "It's also bad manners to steal other people's food."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you'll have to punish me then."

"Maybe after I'm doing eating, sir," and with that Ianto popped the last bit of toast into his mouth. Jack watched him, eyebrow still raised.

"There's butter on my stomach. And crumbs. I expect you to clean those up."

"That's my job, sir," Ianto told him, still playing the part of the butler perfectly. The gleam in his eyes told Jack his real intentions as Ianto bent down, flicking his tongue out across Jack's stomach, gathering up crumbs and butter on his tongue, feeling the movement of the muscles underneath, a reaction to the change of temperature.

Seemingly fascinated, Ianto continued licking the remnants of the toast off of Jack's body, alternating the pressure and length of his strokes until he suddenly found himself pinned under Jack, an erection digging into his thigh, Jack's mouth devouring his as if he were starving and it was the only food around. Or as if he wanted to have sex. Ianto hoped it was the latter.

Ianto moaned into the kiss, and just as it was starting to get really good, Jack drew away, sitting up and straddling Ianto, "Toast."

"Sir?"

"You taste like toast."

"I would have thought that obvious, sir, considering that I've just been licking it off your stomach."

Jack blinked, "That's _weird._ "

Ianto just stared levelly at him and arched his hips a bit, pressing into Jack, feeling their erections press together. Jack ran his hands down Ianto's chest, flicking thumbs over his nipples as he went, and finally reached Ianto's waist, stilling his hands before sliding them back up, under Ianto's shoulders, and lifting him up for a kiss. It was at an awkward angle, but neither of them really seemed to notice. It also pushed their erections together, and Ianto pressed closer to Jack, trying to get more friction.

Eventually he managed to get enough leverage to push Jack under him, latching his mouth onto the spot right above the other man's collarbone and biting gently. Jack moaned and put his hands on Ianto's hips, dipping them under the hem of the pajama bottoms there, just a bit, to tease the sensitive skin there.

Ianto pulled his pajama bottoms off, with some difficulty given his position, and reached around to grab the lube from where Jack had stashed it under his pillow.

Ianto flipped open the lube and deposited some onto Jack's outstretched, offering hand. Jack smeared it over his fingers and the reached under Ianto and slid a finger into him, quickly adding another one and finding his prostate.

Ianto gave a quiet groan at the shock of pleasure that sent through him, his hands coming to land on Jack's chest to support himself. He was unaware of what else Jack was doing until the hand left entirely to spread lube over Jack's erection and eventually landed, along with Jack's other hand, on Ianto's hips.

Jack easily lowered Ianto down onto himself, having had lots of practice in that area, and Ianto picked a better spot for his hands and began moving. Jack always had to give it to Ianto, he made it look easy, and Jack knew that riding someone really isn't easy at all, your arms and legs end up exhausted.

Eventually, Jack's thoughts got lost under the pleasure that was building with every bounce of Ianto's body, and he reached out, blindly, almost out of reflex, to grasp Ianto's erection and pump it. He hoped it was in time with Ianto's bounces, but he was too lost in pleasure to really care.

Eventually he came, the pleasure all coming together to a tiny, white-hot point in his stomach and then exploding outward. The only indication he had that Ianto had also come was the distant feeling of warm liquid on his hand and his stomach.

He slipped an arm around Ianto, who had slumped onto Jack's chest and, through a tingly daze of post-orgasm bliss, Jack muttered, "I am _never_ replacing that table."


End file.
